


tupperware boxes and pancake

by InkCaviness



Series: Halloween Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Witches, possible second-hand embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkCaviness/pseuds/InkCaviness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a bright night, lit up by the moon shining in a cloudless sky and the steady, pulsing lights of the city that never stays still. Winter has crept into the streets early this year and when Shigeru exhales his breath leaves a cloud of white mist in the air.<br/>He’s bundled up as much as he can, with a scarf pulled up almost to his nose to help keep out the cold but he’d still rather be at home where Pancake and a hot cup of tea are waiting for him. Huffing in annoyance he continues on, pushing against the gate to the grave yard with one hand and then stuffing it back into his pocket as fast as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tupperware boxes and pancake

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of [Halloween Week](http://inkcaviness.tumblr.com/post/131200104948/haikyuustuff-hq-halloweeny-week-adjusted), prompt: Werewolf AU  
> i love really love kyouhaba

It’s a bright night, lit up by the moon shining in a cloudless sky and the steady, pulsing lights of the city that never stays still. Winter has crept into the streets early this year and when Shigeru exhales his breath leaves a cloud of white mist in the air. He’s bundled up as much as he can, with a scarf pulled up almost to his nose to help keep out the cold but he’d still rather be at home where Pancake and a hot cup of tea are waiting for him. Huffing in annoyance he continues on, pushing against the gate to the grave yard with one hand and then stuffing it back into his pocket as fast as possible.

The rusty iron gate swings open with a screech and he steps through it, exhaling sharply when he feels the immediate buildup of old magic around him. The air almost seems to be crackling with ancient power and he thinks he can imagine the stare of invisible eyes on his back as he strides through the rows of graves.

 

He’s been here too often to count in the past years, knows every grave by heart by now. Most of them are old, moss and ivy growing over them making the writing unreadable, but there are a few newer ones, shimmering white under in the moonlight. In passing he smiles at the ghost of a freckled teenage boy who waves back at him. The spirits usually leave him alone and even the angry ones are easily banished with a few muttered words. He still prefers to steer clear of the graveyard during daytime when the fairies are up and about. A frown tugs on the edges of his lips when he remembers the last time he got into a disagreement with the mischievous creatures and they stole his shoes.

 

The deeper he gets into the older parts of the graveyards the more ghosts pass him, some barely visible, others almost human looking if it wasn’t for their transparent skin, however they all stay away from the centre of the graveyard. An ancient tree stands there with branches that stretch towards the stars and roots that reach deep into the earth. The bark is rough and broken up, the stem twisted, and at the base flowers cover the ground like a shimmering, purple blanket. Despite the freezing cold their petals open up under the light of the full moon and Shigeru kneels down, careful not to crush any of the plants.

 

It takes a moment for him to rummage through his backpack until he pulls out a neon green tupperware box with a victorious grin. He only picks a handful of flowers, gently placing them inside the box when he hears a low growl from behind him. In surprise he snaps the box shut and swivels around. On the gravel path stands a wolf, tall with long legs and shaggy brown fur, amber eyes gleaming dangerously. Shigeru grabs the strap of his backpack and swings it over his shoulder as he slowly stands up.

 

 _What the fuck_ , he thinks, and then the wolf jumps at him.

 

With a yelp Shigeru stumbles to the side and the wolf misses him just barely. Its paws skid over the ground and with another growl it prepares to jump again. Shigeru is still clutching the tupperware box in his hands and so all he can do is dodge the large creature barrelling towards him. It all just seems to make the wolf angrier and it bares its fangs, advancing quickly as Shigeru backs away.

 

“Oh no,” he starts, “You really don’t want to do that.”

 

He can’t even finish the sentence before the wolf comes running towards him, determination gleaming in its eyes. With a muttered curse Shigeru finally manages to stuff the box into his bag and in the last second he thrusts out his hands towards the wolf, pleading the magic of the graveyard to assist him. A gust of wind ruffles his hair and the wolf stops dead in its tracks with a confused yip. Shigeru grits his teeth and gathers up every bit of magic he can sense in the air until his palm burn and his skin tingles. The wolf’s eyes widen in surprise as a wall of magic forces it backwards, swirling around and lifting it up from the ground a bit. The whirlwind of power turns a pearly white, clouding the wolf in shimmering mist. Then, from one second to the other, it disperses completely.

 

The magic cloud leaves behind a young man in torn up clothes lying on the ground, completely unmoving. Shigeru slowly lowers his hands and takes a step forward, peered down at the man.

 

“Well,” he says, “This sucks.”

 

~

 

Shigeru is ripped from his slumber by Pancake digging her claws into his left foot. He snaps straight up but manages to catch himself before he screams as the tiny bundle of dark fur wiggles under his blanket. Groggily he swings his legs over the edge of the bed, hissing at the cold of the floor against his bare feet, and pulls Pancake out from under the covers.

 

“What is it,” he asks the cat and stares down at it blearily. The cat, unsurprisingly, doesn’t reply. She just hops off the bed and trots towards the door. Begrudgingly Shigeru gets up and follows her, scooping her up into his arms when he get to the door. As soon as he steps into the kitchen she starts hissing again as Shigeru stares at the source of her discomfort.

 

There, perched atop his kitchen counter, sits the man from last night.

 

He’s only wearing a pair of worn out jeans and a t-shirt that probably has more holes that fabric but aside from some angry red scratches on his arms he doesn’t look hurt. Nevertheless his entire body seems tense, his face pulled into a deep frown only accented by the dark smudges around his eyes. Shigeru isn’t sure if it’s just dark circles from exhausting or eyeliner but he really wouldn’t be surprised by either option.

 

“What the fuck is that thing,” the stranger growls with a nod at Pancake.

 

Shigeru blinks and glances down at the cat in his arms.

 

“A cat,” he slowly says.

 

The stranger’s scowl deepens and he rolls his eyes in annoyance but Shigeru thinks he seems his shoulders relax a bit.

 

“I know that, idiot,” he says and Shigeru has to bite back a _well you asked_ , “But why is it staring at me like that.”

 

Shigeru shoots another glance at his cat. Pancake’s ears are laying pressed flat to her head and she still won’t look away from the stranger but at least she stopped hissing.

 

“Maybe,” Shigeru starts carefully, “Because you’re a stranger sitting on my kitchen counter and growling at my cat. She’s not really used to that.”

 

The stranger blinks at him in confusion then looks down at the counter he’s kneeling on.

 

“Oh,” he mutters. Slowly he climbs down to the floor and looks back up at Shigeru. “Better?”

Shigeru nods silently and the stranger takes a step towards him.

 

“Can I,” the man starts and Shigeru wonders if he’s just imagining the slight tint of pink on his cheek, “Can I pet her?”

 

Pancake seems to be a little more relaxed now and so Shigeru nods.

 

“Sure. But if she scratches you it’s your own fault.”

 

The stranger doesn’t reply, just shuffles closer and slowly raises his hand towards Pancake. He waits a moment and when she doesn’t protest he slowly starts petting her head. Shigeru has to suppress a laugh at the serious expression on the man’s face. He has to admit to himself that it’s kind of cute. After a minute the stranger pulls his hand away and now the tips of his ears are definitely red.

 

“Sorry for what happened yesterday,” he mutters.

 

Shigeru just shrugs and bows down to set Pancake down. “No problem. I mean, I did knock you out and drag you here after all.”

 

The stranger snorts a laugh and tries to hide his smile behind his hand.

“I’m Kyoutani by the way.”

 

“Yahaba.”

 

“So,” Kyoutani starts, “What were you doing at the graveyard anyway?”

 

Shigeru freezes in surprise as he thinks back to the last night. “Oh, I was collecting flowers.”

 

Kyoutani doesn’t reply, just gives him a blank stare. “Flowers,” he finally repeats.

 

Nodding vigorously Shigeru points at the green tupperware box that’s still standing next to the kitchen sink.

 

“Why would you go to a graveyard filled with ancient magic during a fullmoon night just to pick flowers,” Kyoutani deadpans.

 

“They taste really good in stew,” Shigeru shrugs and Kyoutani’s shoulders sag in disbelieve.  

 

His mouth hangs open a little which immediately draws Shigeru’s attention away from the flowers and to a completely different issue.

 

“Do you maybe wanna go get breakfast with me?”

 

Kyoutani just nods, too stunned to reply, and Shigeru can’t help but smile brightly.

 

“Great,” he says, “It’s a date.”

 

This time he definitely isn’t imagining the blush on Kyoutani’s cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on [tumblr](http://inkcaviness.tumblr.com) please


End file.
